


A Taste Test

by MasterOfMew



Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Kitchen Sex, Oral Sex, Table Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 19:17:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21379201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterOfMew/pseuds/MasterOfMew
Summary: Vicar Max and Felix fuck their captain.That's it.
Relationships: The Captain/Maximillian DeSoto/Felix Millstone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	A Taste Test

**Author's Note:**

> I am a coward and this story has not been proof read. I also wrote this on a phone so there will be spelling, formatting, and grammatical mistakes. The hope is that there are not enough of each to be distracting.

The vicar always was surprised with how beautiful the captain was when she took off her helmet. Outside the ship it never came off. When they would get back, her long brown hair and piercing green eyes were freed from the confines. “Gorgeous..”

“I’m a lucky guy, aren’t I?” Felix comes up from behind him and puts his arm on the victim’s shoulder. It was well known by this point that there was something between Felix and the captain. She was smitten with the young man the moment he introduced himself outside her ship.

“My apologies. I thought that comment stayed in the safety of my mind.” The vicar tries to keep the blush from reaching his cheeks. 

Felix let out a loud laugh. “You know, I bet I could convince to boss to let you have a taste test my good man.” The vicars mouth went dry, but he nodded in agreement and followed the young man through the ship. 

+++++++

They found their captain in the kitchen making herself some coffee. Felix cleared his throat to get her attention. “Hey you guys, do you want some coffee?” I made a whole pot and Parvati is out so there is plenty.”  
Felix came up to her as she leaned against the counter. He put his hands on either side of her hips and kissed her deeply. The captain moaned into the kiss and the vicar had to find himself a seat before his knees gave out on him. “Felix, this isn’t appropriate… “ The captain was trying her hardest to protest as Felix trailed kisses down her neck. 

“Don’t worry boss, our good vicar would like to have a show…. Is that okay with you.” Felix whispered in her ear. She nodded enthusiastically. “That’s my girl.” Without breaking the kiss, he lifted her up by the hips and onto the kitchen counter.

He started by unbuttoning her shirt while never removing his lips from her neck. He went slowly and then peeled the shirt off from her shoulders. Then turned enough to throw the shirt toward the vicar to catch while giving him a wink and a nod. 

Felix went to work off her pants and underwear. Still shielding the other man from the entirety of the captain’s body. He didnt want to give the other man everything too quickly. Felix's hands went from the woman’s neck, down her shoulders, and then to the clasp of her bra where he deftly removed it and threw it over his shoulder. With her finally being completely naked, Felix took a step back and let the vicar appreciate the woman from where he sat. 

“Would you like an up close and personal view of our fine captain?” The vicar nodded. 

Felix grabbed her by her thighs and she threw her arms around his neck. She whispered in his ear, “if you become uncomfortable say stop.” Then she kissed at the shell of his ear as he nods. 

Felix throws the captain down on her back onto the kitchen table and positions himself between her legs. His dick is even with her mound but he refrains from rutting against her for a little longer. The vicar is now standing across the table where her head is dangling in front of his crotch. Felix leans over her with his clothed groin putting pressure on her core, and he gropes her breasts in both hands. 

“Come on Max, have some fun with the boss. She’s good for it.” She moans loudly as Felix moved his hand down and stroked her core with his thumb. 

Max tentatively reaches towards his captain’s free breast and places his hand on top. The woman purrs at his touch, encouraging him to keep going. Felix removes the other hand so he can put his finger inside her opening. Max takes advantage and leans over the woman’s face to roughly kneed both boobs with his calloused hands. 

“Oh my Law. Please don’t stop!” She shrieks and both men look at each other with a small grin and a nod. They release their hard members simultaneously. Felix teases her opening with the tip of his cock. Max teases her mouth with his cock. They give each other a quick glance and push into her to the hilt and pause. Their captains boy convulsed in an orgasm. Each opening tightening on their dicks. Both men moan loudly at the feeling. 

They give her a moment to bask in the high or her orgasm. Admiring her body as it tenses and relaxes. 

The captain's hand seeks perch on Max's thigh. Her tongue exploring the length of his cock. The veins and girth are more prominent compared to Felix's long length. Her hand gradually moves up to cup the vicar’s swollen balls. “Fuck!” he breathes out.

“She’s somethin' ain’t she?” Felix grunts out as he thrusts at a slow and steady rhythm. “You should feel the vise grip her pussy has. Shit. She’s so tight.” The vicar moans at the thought. 

He starts to move his hips in tandem with Felix's forward thrusts. His length hitting the back of her throat. Her one hand is on his thigh and the other is squeezing the base of his cock. She is drooling around him and the wetness is ecstasy.

She moans loudly after Felix angles his hips to hit the right patch inside. Her body is tensing up again as her second orgasm is getting closer. The vicar feels the vibration from her throat down his length. 

Both men breathe heavier as each start to thrust erratically with no rhythm. The vicar perches his hands on both breasts. Felix is massaging her clit with one hand and hold her leg over his shoulder with the other. 

The table is squeaking beneath the force of the two men pounding into the woman. Both trying to outlast the other. Suddenly their captain’s orgasm causes a muffled scream around Max’s cock causes him to cum with an intensity he had never known. Her core tightens around Felix’s dick as he spills inside her. 

They're all panting loudly and the two men are bent over the woman in between. Max is the first to remove his length from the captain and walks over to the counter to grab two towels. He tosses one to Felix who can barely raise his arm to catch it. He walks back to the captain and gently wipes her face clean of all the saliva and cum. Felix wiped her sensitive pussy off and then himself. He tosses the towel into the sink and helps her to her feet. He leans down and gives her a kiss on the forehead and a comforting smile. 

“Well vicar, how was that for a taste test?” Felix says with a grin. 

“It was enlightening and if you ever need a participant in the future, you know where to find me.” With that the man walks off and waves over his shoulder.


End file.
